Face in the Mirror
by SomeLight000
Summary: In order to ensure peace between their realms, Thor must wed the youngest son of Laufy. He himself is set on making this work in any way possible, but no one really knows who his consort really is, what he is hiding, or what his real motives are.


If Thor was any less then a man, he would have vomited.

His broad chest expands in his armor, the tight metal is almost suffocating. The fresh air does lessen some of the tension in his body. He calms himself again, tightens his shoulders once more, puffs up his chest and resumes a blank look on his face. Besides him, Odin steals another glance with his good eye. His son's trepidation has not gone unnoticed no matter how Thor tries to shield it away.

As Odin looks away again he feels another wave of nervousness wash over the younger man's spirit. A small smile plays over his lips. He too is a little on edge, but he will be damned if he would show it.

On Thor's other side stands Frigga, dressed in her best with an endless smile on her lips. Her son nervously steals a glance at her again and it makes her smile wider. 'We have practiced enough Thor. You will do well.' Her son bites his lower lip and nods maybe a bit too vigorously.

His eyes meet the bright gaze of Heimdall who nods each time Thor makes eye-contact with him, which must have been the tenth or so time in the past five minutes. In the past few months he had seen what Frigga had just referred to.

'They approach. Laufy and his child.' Heimdall catches the glitter of amusement in the Allfather's eye as Thor's nerves skyrocket to a whole new level. Even for Heimdall it is quite a sight to see Thor this nervous, when the young god is usually so bold, confident and brash.

Thor's desires to make everything go well, for Asgard and even the Nine beyond them, is so deeply imprinted in the thunderer's mind that Heimdall can only appreciate the young man all the more. Thor may still have a lot to learn but he will be a good king one day.

Because he too knows how important this is.

For his own future as heir to the throne of Asgard, Jotunheim, and the rest of the Nine.

A fickle of magic twirls in the air. Before them the Bifrost begins to hum softly, an indication that the two Jotun are coming. Thor's trepidation rises again, his heart begins to hammer in his chest and now he has trouble getting his nerves in check. Light emits from the Bifrost and all three of them need to shield their eyes from the intense light. The flash of light doesn't last long. As it all fades, magic and light alike, Thor's curiosity quickly gains the upper hand and he looks up at the plateau in the center of the room.

Though he himself has never seen one, he has been told the stories of frost giants. Of their size, their power, their ruthlessness in battle and home alike. He has heard of them as towering pillars of ice and muscle, of stoic creatures that stand like mountains, of these creatures being the embodiment of winter itself. And Laufy...

King Laufy, does not disappoint.

The giant king is big, even for a Jotun. Thick muscles are pulled over large bones and even thicker skin shields his flesh. Laufy is a very old giant too, as Thor can tell by the way his skin is etched with grooves, like the bark of a tree. With heavy features and dark red eyes the frost giant regards first Odin, then Frigga, and only then do his eyes shift to Thor.

Already Thor feels sorry for whatever he has done wrong, and he has yet to meet his new mate.

When Odin had discussed the issue with him, told him that Laufy cares for no one more then for his precious little runt, Thor had waved it off. Any loving parent will admit that no matter who their child marries, that partner will never be good enough.

And Laufy is doing a great job making Thor feel like dirt.

They have yet to meet eyes. As per Jotun custom Thor has his eyes locked on the king's chest, just beneath his throat. It is a sign of respect to anyone higher in rank, or a complete stranger in general. Only when Laufy allows it, will Thor look at him. Still not in the eye as that too would be a sign of disrespect.

The ground shakes beneath their feet as Laufy takes the first step towards them. A deep rumble escapes the frost king's throat and it takes Thor a moment to realize Laufy has uttered a polite greeting. It takes the giant one step to descent the flight of stairs of the Bifrost. And even though it is a warm day, the last day of summer, cold cascades over the three Asgardians as the giant closes in. Thor is mesmerized by the giant's bare feet that freeze the ground upon touching it, leaving a frosty trail behind them.

His parents have already been greeted, and now it is Thor's turn.

The god of thunder bows deeply, showing the highest form of respect to another realm's king. He addresses Laufy after he has been addressed with a greeting that is formal towards a male from another family that is soon to be his family. His speech is perfect, or so Thor likes to think, because Laufy rumbles a content purr and compliments him for his Jotun speech. Even that sound seems to vibrate through the air.

With another rumble the giant makes it clear that Thor may look up, meaning the thunderer may look upon his face. For a brief second their eyes meet and Thor is stricken by the intelligence shining in the elder's eyes. Then he quickly averts his eyes down and settles to stare at Laufy's broad chin.

It pays off, having the Jotun's customs hammered into his head. Laufy seems pleased with this turn of events. He probably hadn't expected Thor to go through the trouble of learning their language or even keeping to basic etiquette.

But, as Odin had opted, that will not only put Thor in a good light, it may also please his consort. It will be hard for Thor, suddenly having a new lover that will practically invade his life. But it will be even worse for the Jotun runt who has to marry Thor, seeing as he will be forced to live in a foreign place, with a whole new family, with a race that has held fear and resentment for Jotunheim for centuries.

To Thor, it seems no more then reasonable to welcome his new mate and make this bonding as pleasant as possible. He will be stuck with the Jotun for a long time, so he might as well try and make the best of it.

His eyes fall on the top of the Bifrost, where his new consort has sat down at the top of the stairs. He sits and waits patiently for his father to summon him and include him in the conversation. The runt's eyes are cast to the hands in his lap, simply because he is yet to be addressed. Damp is coming from his cold skin, not in harsh waves like it is coming from his father but more vieled, like a mist.

His trepidation melts into curiosity when Laufy king turns and rumbles in a manner Thor has not heard so far. The tone seems softer, shorter.

Thor can't understand what Laufy says because he has not learned the branch of Jotun speech considering parents and their children but he can tell, simply by listening, that the tone is deeply endearing.

The small Jotun looks up with big, red eyes and they fall on the giant. He scrambles to his feet and moves down the staircase with moves as fluent as water. Thor absentmindedly smiles. His new consort looks better then he had expected. The runt is a head smaller then Thor, and not muscular in the way his sire is. This Jotun is very slim, with long limbs and tight muscles, a creature probably as agile as an elf. The small male has long, black hair, which is, if Thor was not mistaking, a sign that his consort is not a warrior but a wizard. The male is clad in black cloth covering him from shoulders to his legs. His bare feet lightly tap on the marble floor and come to a stop a few steps to Laufy's side.

As a sign of respect he keeps his eyes on the ground, but even this small Jotun is curious because his eyes are sliding over the feet of the Asgardians. His small blue hands fold over each other in nervousness. Thor can just see them beneath the long sleeves of the robe. The thunderer wonders if the robes are maybe too big in the way they fall over his shoulders, showing a lot of skin. They cover the runt's hands for the most part and almost reach the ground by his legs.

'...Loki...' Both Frigga and Odin step forward. Even Frigga is slightly taller then the Jotun. They greet politely. Thor barely catches what they are discussing. He has vigorously practiced the language but one month is not enough to learn an entire language. Especially not one as unusually complicated as Jotumr. He silently hopes though that what he knows will be enough to at least converse with his consort on a plain and dayly manner. And maybe his consort in return will help him improve. Of course Loki will be expected to learn Asir, the language of the land he lives in, but having someone to talk to must be nice for someone new.

Loki bows deeply again, seeming to become a little smaller standing in front of the Allfather. Odin, although his Jotumr is a bit rusty, calmly addresses the small Jotun, welcomes him, and then speaks of things Thor has trouble understanding. At one point Thor catches up on their conversation again. Odin may be referred to as "Danna." which means both wise old man and master of the family. The Danna is the head of the family so to speak, and must be adressed in all family matters or any displeasures or problems.

Frigga addresses the Jotun in smooth Jotumr, and she will be hence forth known as the "Ama" which literally means mother, but not in blood. It can be used to adress an aunt as well, as long as she is wed to the head of the family, the Danna.

Both his parents will address Loki as "Mur". That one is probably the most difficult one. There are many different ways to address family members. Where Frigga is just the mother, and Baldr is one son to her and Thor a son too, both men would be addressed differently by many different members of the family relying on the status of the family, the size of the family and their status military wise.

Loki is going to marry their firstborn son, who is an heir to the throne, who is not just a warrior but one of the best in Asgard's army, who is also a high ranking officer of said army, who will be the sire of Loki's children, is older then Loki but younger then Laufy. For each situation there is a different title in which Loki will be addressed by Frigga and Odin, and there are different titles for Thor coming from Loki, and different titles in which Thor will address his spouse.

Loki is thanking his new inlaws for their desires in which they want to be addressed. Seems silly to Thor, but then again Jotuns have a unusually difficult social structure.

The voice of his consort is so, so soft. Like silk, Thor thinks to himself. Even in the harsh Jotumr speak falls fluently from the small Jotun's lips. Spoken from a silve tongue.

Thor will definitely not mind having to listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

Then his moment is finally announced. Laufy rolls his big eyes towards Thor, and Odin and Frigga part to let him in their midst. The small Jotun holds his eyes down on Thor's chest, which means he doesn't even have to lower his sight.

Because Thor is going to be the sire in their relationship, it is up to him to speak first. With a smile on his lips he speaks a greeting in a very formal manner, addressing his consort as the carrier, but also as his equal. The Jotun however replies in a very formal matter, like a lower mate addressing a superior sire. It is his own choice how he addresses Thor but the thunderer had hoped his manner of speech would be enough to let his spouse know that they are equals and Loki has nothing to fear.

But instead Loki doesn't look at Thor's face, speaks to him as if against a superior and bows as deeply for him as he did for Odin and Frigga.

Furthermore, because Thor isn't very well trained in Jotumr, their conversation is rather abrupt. It does Thor some good that the smaller man seems to perk up at Thor's ability to speak his language. It is still difficult for the thunderer, who needs to strain his ears and rack his brain to follow Loki's words. There may be parts he doesn't quite get but the sentences are easily put together.

A rumble coming from Laufy draw's Thor's attention again. The giant king addresses Odin and hands him an orb. In favor of not touching the Allfather Laufy drops it in the Asir's expecting hand. The orb flashes in color, going from green to blue and back again. Odin nods at the giant and makes a promise that the orb will be in good hands.

The swirling orb is like a bridal treasure, Frigga had explained earlyer. It will be passed on from Laufy to Odin, and it will be Thor's when he and Loki are wed. It is extreemly valuable, Thor can tell, seeing the way Loki is almost devouring the orb with his gaze.

Their meeting comes to an end. Laufy addresses Loki, once again in that rumbling soft tone from before. The giant raises a hand and places the palm on his runt's head, covering his whole head with just the palm. The touch is soft but Loki's head still moves under the weight. The small man even turns and bows deeply for his sire as Laufy ascends the Bifrost again, ready to leave.

Only when Laufy is returned to Jotunheim does Loki turn back to his new family. He asks something Thor doesn't understand but Odin answers and motions for them all to follow.

Before they leave the dome Loki turns once and bows to Heimdall as well, who returns the gesture.

Guards are present at either side of the bridge, as per custom. As the royal family passes by many eyes dare take a look at the Jotun runt that walks behind Thor.

They go aboard a flying ship which is manned by three other men. Loki however seems to show more interested in their surroundings then them.

When they arrive at the gates at the end of the bridge the sounds of feasting people can be heard over the wind. Loki perks up again and twists his head to the front of the ship. His eyes are big and shining with curiosity.

Thor finds him to be rather endearing.

All the more his reaction when they pass the gates and enter Asgard itself. Many people have gathered on the side of the road and their balconies to have a first glance at their crown prince and his new consort. There are even people gathered on the rooftops. Loki is fluently moving from one side to the other, gazing over the people of Asgard with mild enthusiasm.

All the while looking as regal as ever.

When the gates leading towards the palace come in sight Loki stops moving around and instead looks up at the palace. He turns, points up and asks something. He addresses Thor but even though the thunderer heard him just fine, he has absolutely no idea what his consort is asking him.

Loki's facade falters into question but luckily Frigga jumps in and answers whatever it was the Jotun had asked. Her answer satisfies Loki but after he tries to ask another question, once again addressing Thor it becomes painfully obvious that, practice as he might have, his Jotumr is not as good as he would have liked.

'Do not fret Thor, it takes time to get the hang of it.' Odin gives his son a pat on his shoulder. 'Jotumr is a very difficult language. There is a lot left for you to learn.'

'Difficult being an understatement.'

His parents laugh at that, but that is not what draws Thor's eyes.

Loki has been following their conversation, follows everyone with his eyes with great attention. His lips are drawn in a thin line and he seems to...

...hesitate?

'You only had one month to prepare after all.' His mother adds. She is the last to realize the Jotun's apprehension.

When Loki does seem to dig up some courage he completely averts his eyes to the flooring of the boat. 'I very much appreciate the gesture but it seems you have been misinformed.' He starts, his face becoming a darker shade of blue.

Odin is the first to break the silence.

'You speak Asir?'

'Yes Danna, I do.'

'Thank the Norns!'

'Thor!'

The insides of the palace take up all of Loki's attention. He studies the walls and ceilings, the many different pieces of art and armor displayed everywhere. Somehow Loki has no interest in the servants or guards but seems to shrink away from them. Try it as he might but Thor has seen how Loki quickly scurries to his other side to study something else as far away from people as possible.

Now they are standing in a room that leads to a balcony from whence the royal family can address their people. Thor can already hear many people have gathered to have a first look of their prince and his new consort. Odin and Frigga are preparing for the speech Odin will give first, being the one to introduce the new member of the royal family.

A feast will start later in the day in honor of Loki's arrival. The celebrations will last a week, in preparation of the wedding ceremony that will be held then.

After months of negotiations, things are finally falling into place.

Laufy had not been too keen to give up his youngest runt. It had surprised Thor that someone who was believed to be such a ruthless warrior would have such a small soft spot.

But the thunderer can see why Laufy is smitten with his runt, because Loki is the picture of amusement and innocence. He is nothing like the hard, ruthless frost giants. The small man has been endlessly stalking around the room, observing various objects such as art, pillars, a guard who has been standing very still as to not scare the runt away and a pot of flowers that was a bit too interesting. The leaves are covered in a thin layer of ice, the flowers are wilting slightly under the sudden frost touch.

As time, and Loki, ticked by the blue creature had lost some of his tight attitude in favor of moving around and touching everything that should not be touched.

One of the paintings will definitely be ruined under the rippling cold, the armor of the guard has tiny hand prints all over it and in the corner of his eye Thor can see the flowers in the pot shed a few leaves.

Thor just smiles, mimicking his father who has been keeping a close eye on the runt.

Now Loki is having a staring contest with himself in the reflection on the floor. When a group of servants enter the room, all of them curious of the blue creature Loki looks at them, and then back down. From the look on his face Thor can tell Loki isn't pleased with what he is seeing.

It somehow disturbs Thor even though Loki doesn't seem too upset. The runt sits up and looks at the large mirror on the wall next to the thunderer. With fluent moves he is up and in front of the reflecting surface in a breath.

He stops in front of the mirror, gazing upon his blue self. At one point he comes too close to the glass because a mist cascades over it, clouding his own reflection. Something flashes in his red eyes, but before Thor can ask if something is the matter Loki raises his hands and places them in front of his eyes.

For a few seconds Thor doesn't move, until his consort does. The thunderer sees a flash of green that he plays off as a trick of his mind. Confused he watches Loki raise his hands to the top of his head and brushes his hands through his black locks. As he slides them down the mist surrounding his head evaporates slowly. Thor is about to say something again but his breath hitches in his throat when the bright blue skin of his consort melts away into a very light color.

His skin has become almost a pearleaccent white like the moon of Midgard. It looks much smoother then the harsh blue and looks softer too. But what really captivates Thor is the color of his consort's eyes, which have gone from the haunting red to an almost poisonous green. The thunderer is absolutely captivated by them.

'I believe this is more appealing.' Loki answers Thor's silent question. 'I am sorry, tis the best I could muster.'

'I think you look wonderful.' The larger man speaks his mind. His smile falters slightly when Loki doesn't seem affected by his compliment. The smaller man nods and turns when another servant enters the chamber.

That stings a little bit but Thor reminds himself that Loki probably had no say in this as well. And although it is custom for their parents to choose a spouse, neither Thor nor Loki have a real say in the matter.

This is a whole new realm for the Jotun, with people he doesn't know and customs that are foreign to him.

Thor smiles again, mostly to himself. He knows Loki just needs to warm up to him a little bit. When all of the excitement has passed they will have time to get to know each other, and surely they will become close.

Thor, at least, has set out to.


End file.
